All Grown Up: Kimi's Wild Dream
by Zach09
Summary: Kimi has a really wild dream. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter l**

Kimi sat up in her bed. She felt a chilling breath on her arm. She looked around her room, no one besides her was there. Kimi laid back down, but as soon as she did, a hand came up from under her bed and grabbed her leg. Kimi screamed as loud as she could, but nothing came out. She realized that there was a piece of clear duck tape placed over her mouth.

Who was it? She didn't know, the minute the person drug Kimi out of bed her eyes were covered. Kimi could hear a loud truck start. It sounded like a crack of thunder. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't. So many questions were going through her mind. Where is the person taking me? Is the person going to kill me? Finally the truck came to a stretching halt. The person pulled Kimi out of the passenger's door. She could hear the person talking to her, but Kimi was passed out immediately.

When she awoke, Kimi noticed that the tape was removed and so was the cloth that covered her eyes. She could see things that somewhat looked familiar to her, but yet strange. Kimi saw some writing on the wall. She walked closer to it.

"Japanese writing!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden a man ran into the room.

"Good, you're awake!" he said.

"Dad?" Kimi asked.

"Yes!" he came closer to her.

"How did I get here? Wait a minute, where is here?" she wondered.

"First of all, this is Little Tokyo and I kidnaped you." Her dad told her.

"WHAT! You k-k-kidnaped me? Does mom know?" Kimi shouted.

"No, not that I know of." He scratched his head. Kimi ran outside to find some help.

"Kimi wait!" he dad yelled out the door.

"Why? You kidnaped me! This is the last time you will ever see me!" Kimi ran off to the edge of town. She noticed a car coming down the road. Kimi tried to make it stop. When the window rolled down, she saw the driver.

"What is going on here?" the driver asked.

"Can you help me?" Kimi asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" the driver reached over and opened the door.

"Can you take me to Fremont?" Kimi pleaded.

"I was actually just on my way there. I'm going to the Java Lava." The driver said.

"Really? My parents own that place." Kimi said.

"Oh, so that means, you must be Kimi!" Kimi's eyes widen.

"How do you know?" Kimi asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" the driver asked.

"No." Said Kimi. The driver took off her hat and sunglasses, "Oh my gosh! Your Lindsay Lohan! I am like your biggest fan!"

"Really? Awesome!" Lindsay put her glasses back on.

"What are you doing going to the Java Lava?" Kimi wondered.

"I have to shoot part of my new movie there. Do you wanna be in it?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course!" Kimi shouted.

"Now you know that you won't have a main part, just a couple of lines." Lindsay explained.

"I am fine with that." Kimi seemed kind of mad.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter ll**

Kimi and Lindsay cruised their way to the Java Lava, but Lindsay took a wrong turn and they ended up at an American Idol audition.

"There are a lot people here." Lindsay pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't think we are at the right place." Kimi looked out the window.

"What does that sign say?" Lindsay asked.

"OMG! We are at an American Idol audition!" Kimi exclaimed.

"You should go try out!" Lindsay unlocked the car and let her out.

"See you in a little while!" Kimi said.

"I can't stay, I have to find the Java Lava!" Lindsay's car screeched out of the parking spot.

Kimi stood in shock. Then she walked into the building and got signed up. Her audition was at noon and it was already eleven thirty.

"What song am I going to sing?" she asked herself. Kimi finally decided on her song. She walk in and was greeted by Randy, Paula, and Simon.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?" Paula asked.

"Um, Fallen by Alicia Keys." Kimi said.

"Great choice." Simon assured. Kimi started to sing. She was stopped after the chorus.

"Good job! I loved it!" Paula said.

"A little pitchy, dawg." Randy said.

"Um, it was good, but I would have to say no." Simon said.

"Yes of course!" Paula smiled.

"Sorry dawg, but I going to say no." Randy said. Kimi ran out of the room. Ryan came to interview her.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

"Not as good as I expected it to be." Kimi said.

"So your saying, your not going to Hollywood?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." Said Kimi.

"Sad to hear." Ryan walked away.

"Ugh! How rude!" Kimi walked toward the door, but all of a sudden Kimi saw a flash of light. When she came to her senses, she found her self in her bed.

"What just happened?" Kimi asked herself. She got out of her bed and noticed that she was in her pajama's instead of her outfit she was wearing before.

"It must have been a dream." Kimi rubbed her forehead.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter lll**

Chuckie burst into her room.

"Dude," he said, "I hope you realize that you are going to be late for school."

"What!" Kimi looked at her clock. She ran to her closet and grabbed the same outfit she wore in her dream. Kimi ran down the stairs then out the door.

"See you later!" she yelled as she got to her car. Kimi drove as fast as she could. She ran into the school. Kimi ran to her locker.

"Sup girlfriend!" Lil said.

"Nothing." Kimi grabbed her books, "Last night I had the weirdest dream."

"What was it about?" Lil asked.

"It started with me being kidnaped by my dad, then getting a ride home from Lindsay Lohan, but we took a wrong turn and ended up at an American Idol audition." Kimi explained.

"Yeah that would be a weird dream." They two of the laughed all the way to their first class.

"I have one question for you, did you try out for American Idol?" Lil asked.

"Nope. Randy said I was to pitchy." Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Girls, we are having class up here not back there." Mr. Wiegel said.

"Ok." They said at the same time.

"Thank you." he went back to teaching.

Kimi put a note on Lil's desk. It said:

_Lil,_

_Doesn't Mr. Wiegel look even cooler today?_

_Kimi (write back)_

Lil giggled to herself. She placed the note back on her desk. Kimi opened it up and laughed.

"Are you two passing notes?" Mr. Wiegel asked.

"Yes." Kimi said.

"Let me read it." He headed back to their desks.

"Ok." she handed the not to him. He read it and laughed. All of a sudden, another flash of light stunned Kimi. It ended up to be another dream.

"Oh man, I need to stop eating chocolate before bed." Kimi layed back down in her bed.

**The End**


End file.
